


We Have To Stop Meeting Like This

by LastOneOut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, Accidental Hookups, College AU, Everyone is 20+ in this AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is definitely an accident. It had to be. She would never in her right mind sleep with someone on a whim like this, especially not with her TA. But as she wakes up with a groan there's no denying it, she's lying naked in a bed she doesn't recognize next to the equally naked Takashi Shirogone. </p><p>or</p><p>The four times Pidge doesn't mean to sleep with Shiro, and the one time she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't get this idea out of my head. (as stated before everyone is 20+ in this AU)
> 
> Also I have Shiro use 'Katie' for Pidge since he only knew her from class and her brother, so he doesn't know her nickname. 
> 
> Bonus points if you catch the Titan A.E. reference.

-1

The first time is definitely an accident. It had to be. She would never in her right mind sleep with someone on a whim like this, especially not with her TA. But as she wakes up with a groan there's no denying it, she's lying naked in a bed she doesn't recognize next to the equally naked Takashi Shirogone.

She panics. Her mind races, trying to sort through her foggy memories to figure out how the hell she let this happen, but she gets only flashes, something about a party Lance talked her into going to and older students and lots of booze. She sighs when she can't piece it all together so she does the next best thing, jumping up and grabbing her things, throwing her clothes on and dashing out the door.

She sees him the next week in class and tries so desperately to avoid him that she misses half the notes. When she asks to borrow Hunk’s copy he gives her an odd look. “Did something happen? You never zone out in class like that.”

“I don't want to talk about it, ok? I'll get these back to you as soon as I'm done.”

“Okay...”

 

 

* * *

 

-2

The second time was a fluke. Or something, probably, right? Either way she’s out the door before she can think twice about what happened or how.

Unfortunately she ends up plowing right into Lance on her mad dash across the quad.

“Pidge? What are you...oh...oh my GOD.” She groans and hides her face as his eyes light up. “You and Shiro? You didn't! Oh my god you did! I cannot believe this. I mean I knew you left together but wow, I did not think that you’d have the guts to-”

“What are you even doing up this early Lance?” She snaps, “Don’t you have a strict ‘no doing anything before noon’ rule?”

“Well, I was going to check up on Shiro but...” He smirks and she wants to punch him, “Guess I don’t need to anymore.”

She shoves past him, “Oh come on, Pidge, don’t be like that.”

“I swear to god, Lance, I’ll kill you. Ok? I will kill you.”

“Sheesh, alright. See ya later.” She doesn’t bother looking back, praying that Lance keeps his stupid mouth shut. 

Thankfully, he does.

 

* * *

 

 

-3

The third time she isn't even surprised. What does shock her is that they're back at her place instead of his, a small studio off campus, far from the parties and incidents the idiots at her school tended to get into(and apparently now she gets into but that’s beside the point.)

She blushes, looking around her apartment. It's filthy, dirty laundry and empty food containers everywhere and she has to wonder why that seems to be bothering her more than the fact that she did it again. She spares Shiro a glance, sill deep in sleep, and some part of her feels somewhat fond. It’s not like he’s not attractive. He is, incredibly in fact. His warm eyes, soft hair, even the deep scar across his nose is charming in its own way. She figures that maybe she should just be grateful that someone as plain and nerdy as her managed to bed a guy like him, not once, but three separate times.

She shakes her head. No. This is ridiculous and needs to stop and forget that it's her apartment she needs to get out of here before he wakes up. She stands, quietly dresses and almost makes it out the door when she hears him shift and groan.

“Katie...?”

She freezes, her hand on the door, “Sorry, I have to go. Just...lock the door when you leave.”

She doesn't wait for his reply.

Later, hiding out at Hunk’s dorm while she waits for her place to be safe, she ends up spilling the whole story. And nearly dying from embarrassment. Again.

“I mean, I don’t get why you’re freaking out so much, dude, Shiro is hot, ok. Like a solid 11 out of 10. I’m almost jealous.”

“Not helping, Hunk. Really not helping.”

 

* * *

 

-4

The fourth time she spends her first waking moments wondering how quickly she could smother herself with a pillow. She can hear him moving around in the kitchen, and something tells her that feigning sleep till he leaves won’t cut it. She instead slides further under the blankets, ignoring the gross, sweaty smell and praying for death to take her.

“I know you're awake.” He says, and she groans, moving the blanket off her face. “There's a shirt on the bed next to you, it should fit.” She waits until his back is turned and pulls it on, the baggy fabric surprisingly comfortable. It also smells like him. She has to force herself to ignore it.

“Thank you.” She says, running a hand through her messy hair. Her voice is light and small, betraying her embarrassment. He gives her an understanding smile, walking over and handing her a mug. Coffee, cream and sugar, not exactly the way she likes it but she doesn't mind.

“So,” he says, sitting next to her and nursing his own drink, “We really have to stop meeting like this.”

She sighs, “I'm sorry...I don't know how this keeps happening, I mean I do know, I was there, for the most part anyway, drinking and stuff, but I just, ugh...I know we shouldn't be doing this and I’m sorry I really have better self control and-”

“And do you alway ramble when you're nervous?”

“Yes.” She says without missing a beat, looking anywhere but him.

“It's not just you, Katie. I was there too. But I don't really think there is anything to be sorry about. I had fun.” And he grins, that cute, beautiful, shining grin and she feels her resolve crumble.

“Yeah...me too.” She admits with a sigh. She feels a weight slowly leave her chest. It finally occurs to her that she really doesn’t have to feel ashamed. She had fun with a cute guy who actually seems to like her, was that really so wrong? Sure, it wasn’t the most responsible thing she could have done but...maybe she could afford to cut loose for a change. Especially if it was with him.

“So, how about you and I go get some breakfast? I know a nice place down the road. Can you hang around for that, or do you have to dash off again?”

She smirks. “I guess I can stick around.”

He smiles back, "Great."

Over muffins and bagels in the cozy coffee shop he takes her to she finds out that they share more than a few mutual friends, and on top of that he actually knows her brother(which causes her to nearly bolt again before he promises that no, of course he’s not going to tell, that would be insane.) They discover that they both like space and science, and he tells her that he’s a black belt in karate, has a cat named Naria and really likes airplanes. She tells him about her robotics projects and that her favorite movie is Wall-e and that she likes stargazing and that once she broke into the NASA robotics lab when she was 12 and the only reason she didn’t get in trouble was because her dad worked there.

Hours later they finally part ways, exchanging numbers and promises to text. She pauses before she leaves, blushing as she pulls him into a quick hug, just long enough to feel his solid chest and catch his familiar scent, before pulling away.

“Anyway...yeah. Talk to you later.”

He smiles fondly, “Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

 

+1

She wakes in his arms. No foggy memories, shock or panicked absconding. Just Shiro and her, close and happy. She sighs, snuggling closer to him as her mind goes over the very clear memories from the night before. The take out pizza, movies and talking and cuddling and..everything else. She doesn't try to stop the warm blush that colors her cheeks. It was a wonderful time. Shiro shifts closer, draping his arm over her, strong and comforting, and she smiles up at him. His sleepy grin makes her heart flutter.

“Good morning, Katie.”

She kisses him, languid and soft, relishing in the feeling. “G’morning.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
